


Here We Go Again

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [1]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Day 1: Cave, Drabble, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: Riku gets stuck in a cave again.
Relationships: Harada Riku/Niwa Daisuke
Series: DNcember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 2





	Here We Go Again

The things leading up to this predicament were a repeat of last time. From the moment she found Risa and her boyfriend together to spraining her ankle in yet another cave.

Seems she really had some luck for getting in these types of situations. 

The only difference being that Niwa-kun wasn’t here. Maybe Riku shouldn’t have said all those words then. Except she couldn’t help it…….There were moments here and that made her question whether or not he truly loved her. 

Time and time again he proved he was. Even now as Niwa-kun ran in, coming over to check if she was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I was last in the fandom. Can't believe the series will end in two more chapters!


End file.
